The present invention is generally directed to toner processes and, more specifically, to aggregation and coalescence processes for the preparation of fluorescent security toner compositions. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to the economical preparation of fluorescent toners without the utilization of the known pulverization and/or classification methods, and wherein toners with an average volume diameter of from about 1 to about 25 and preferably from 1 to about 10 microns, and narrow GSD characteristics can be obtained. The resulting toners can be selected for known electrophotographic imaging and printing processes, including security color processes and lithography. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to a process comprised of dispersing a component, such as a pigment, excited in the ultraviolet region of the light spectrum and which fluoresces in the visible spectral region, such as invisible blue dyes, and optionally a charge control agent or additive in an aqueous mixture containing an ionic surfactant, and shearing this mixture with a latex mixture comprised of suspended resin particles of from about 0.05 micron to about 2 microns in volume diameter, in an aqueous solution containing a counterionic surfactant with opposite charge to the ionic surfactant of the pigment dispersion and nonionic surfactant, thereby causing a flocculation of resin particles, pigment particles and optional charge control particles, followed by stirring of the flocculent mixture, which is believed to form statically bound aggregates of from about 0.5 micron to about 5 microns, comprised of resin, pigment and optionally charge control particles, and thereafter heating to generate toners with an average particle volume diameter of from about 1 to about 25 microns in embodiments, a luminescent dye or pigment is dispersed in an aqueous cationic solution by ultra sonification or microfluidization methods, and the pigment or dye solution iS simultaneously introduced with latex particles into a high shear device containing water, and wherein blending is accomplished at high speeds of, for example, about 7,000 to about 12,000 revolutions per minute, followed by aggregating and coalescing, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,963, 5,344,738, 5,403,693, 5,418,108, 5,364,729, and 5,405,728, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. It is believed that during the heating stage, the aggregate particles fuse together to form toners. In embodiments thereof, the present invention is directed to an in situ process comprised of first dispersing a pigment, such as an invisible blue fluorescent dye, in an aqueous mixture containing a cationic surfactant, such as benzalkonium bromide (SANIZOL B-50.TM.), utilizing a high shearing device, such as a Brinkman Polytron, microfluidizer or sonicator; thereafter shearing this mixture with a latex of suspended resin particles, such as PLIOTONE.TM., comprised of styrene butadiene and of a particle size ranging from 0.01 to about 0.5 micron, as measured by the Brookhaven nanosizer, in an aqueous surfactant mixture containing an anionic surfactant, such as sodium dodecylbenzene sulfonate (for example NEOGEN R.TM. or NEOGEN SC.TM.), and nonionic surfactant, such as alkyl phenoxy poly(ethylenoxy)ethanol (for example IGEPAL 897.TM. or ANTAROX 897.TM.), thereby resulting in a flocculation, or heterocoagulation of the resin particles with the pigment particles; which on further stirring results in formation of statically bound or attached aggregates ranging in size of from about 0.5 micron to about 10 microns in average diameter size as measured by the Coulter Counter (Microsizer II); and thereafter, heating to provide for particle fusion or coalescence of the polymer and pigment particles; followed by washing with, for example, hot water,to remove surfactant, and drying whereby toner particles comprised of resin and pigment with various particle size diameters can be obtained, such as from 1 to 12 microns in volume average particle diameter. The aforementioned toners are especially useful for the development of colored images with excellent line and solid resolution, and wherein substantially no background deposits are present. While not being desired to be limited by theory, it is believed that the flocculation or heterocoagulation is formed by the neutralization of the pigment mixture containing the pigment or dye, and cationic surfactant absorbed on the pigment surface with the resin mixture containing the resin particles and anionic surfactant absorbed on the resin particle. The high shearing stage disperses the big initially formed flocculants, and speeds up formation of stabilized aggregates negatively charged and comprised of the pigment and resin particles of about 0.5 to about 5 microns in volume diameter. Thereafter, heating is applied to fuse the aggregated particles or coalesce the particles to toner composites. Furthermore, in other embodiments the ionic surfactants can be exchanged, such that the pigment mixture contains the pigment particle and anionic surfactant, and the suspended resin particle mixture contains the resin particles and cationic surfactant; followed by the ensuing steps as illustrated herein to enable flocculation by homogenization; and form statically bound aggregate particles by stirring of the homogeneous mixture and toner formation after heating.